Talk:Heaven
Thats messed up. I think at least Bulma should have been able to keep her body. She contributed A LOT to saving the Earth multiple times. Tokeupdude 14:03, May 10, 2011 (UTC) i think it should have been chichi who kept her body because as a child she was a warrior and she trains gotenSuperSaiyanKrillin 17:53, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I think all those good individuals sent to Heaven should be allowed to keep their bodies. --Aang13 (talk) 00:28, January 19, 2015 (UTC) why can't i add guru to the list? its not like he would go to hell :because there's no source. 17:17, May 5, 2015 (UTC) ok its just that guru is a good guy Lucifer do you think its possiable that Lucifer was sent to heaven as a punishment? because he might be comfortable in hell (Spice boys (talk) 21:50, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :Maybe he was sent to live on the Sun as punishment (there's only 1 sun in the other world) since he tried to destroy the sun of Earth. 22:43, May 25, 2015 (UTC) LoL ok thanks (Spice boys (talk) 00:12, May 26, 2015 (UTC) ok now i think Lucifer went to hell (Spice boys (talk) 21:25, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Grandpa gohan Don't you think grandpa Gohan a residents of heaven because he did say hes returning in otherworld? (Spice boys (talk) 21:28, June 9, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, he's a resident in Heaven more than likely. It says on his page in Fortuneteller Baba Saga that he's "content with life in the Other World". So I would assume that means he's in Heaven! Ripto (talk) 07:35, June 11, 2015 (UTC) yes exactly he Wouldn't be comfortable if he was in hell lol (Spice boys (talk) 16:22, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :He works on (and probably lives near) the Furnace of Eight Divisions, so no Heaven for him. 16:40, June 11, 2015 (UTC) oh yes thats true (Spice boys (talk) 18:37, June 11, 2015 (UTC) about the kais who were killed by buu? does anyone think the kais who were killed by buu went to heaven after there death? (Spice boys (talk) 21:11, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Earth's heaven? is it possible There's a Earth's heaven since There's a earth 's hell? (Spice boys (talk) 02:42, November 23, 2015 (UTC) As far as I recall from the manga, there is only one Other World, so probably not. :P The only reason Hell can be different is that Hell was never shown in the original manga; that was all a creation of the anime. Skitts (talk) 03:13, November 23, 2015 (UTC) :we don't know? Meshack (talk) 03:42, November 23, 2015 (UTC) :I think we do know. After all, Dabura was in the same place as Bulma, Chi-Chi and Videl after Buu killed him Skitts (talk) 03:57, November 23, 2015 (UTC) its mere speculation at this point but if you think about it the other world itself wasn't explored that much in the manga we'll have to see if Super will elaborate on this.--0551E80Y (talk) 04:46, November 23, 2015 (UTC) :ok thanks for all answers (Spice boys (talk) 10:20, November 23, 2015 (UTC) :skitts, that was filler Meshack (talk) 03:26, November 25, 2015 (UTC) True filler isn't really considered canon (Spice boys (talk) 16:42, November 26, 2015 (UTC)